The Marauders
by The Only Innocent Writer Here- Yumi
Summary: It's what they do best:Pranks!Note: Lily never hates James in this faniction
1. Girls Dormitory

This is one of my first stories so please be nice, okay! Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters expect the ones that you don't recognize

SOPHIE'S POV

" LILY EVANS! WHY ARE THERE CLOTHES ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"BECAUSE I COULD'T FIND MY PLATFORM BOOTS!"

Ah, the chaos in the morning. I love it. All the yelling and screaming. You could hear it clear down in the Common Room. I knew, I tried. Of course, I had taken a shower an hour before them so I wouldn't be part of the chaos. I had learned this the very first morning we had done this.

Flashback

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE SHOWER! OTHER PEOPLE USE IT TOO! " yelled Yumi.

"WHAT?" yelled Lily.

" GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

" HOLD YOUR DRAGONS I COMEN' OUT! "

"FINALLY!"

"IT'S MY TURN!" I yelled.

" NO, IT'S MINE!" hollered Yumi.

I gave her my best puppy dogface ever .It melted her heart.

" Okay, you win this time. But I will be back." she said a Darth Vader type voice.

End of Flashback

Anyway, you are probably wondering who I am. I am Sophie. I have half-waist length chestnut hair, have brown eyes, and do ok in school. I am not I fashion freak! My friends are Yumi Yamoturo, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus (Is that how you spell it?) Lupin. (Remmy for short!)

NO POV

"Sophie, snap out of it we need to go down to breakfast and meet the boys," Yumi said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

" Whatsie, I need I ice cream."

' Silly, you don't get Ice cream for breakfast!" Lily said very energetically.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that."

"Duh." Lily and Yumi said at the same time.

"Hey guys, look at the message board it says that 7th years don't have to wear the uniform," Yumi said her voice rising with every word.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's change," Lily exclaimed.

"Jeans, here I come!" Yumi yelled to the heavens to hear.

Well did you like it? If you want to I can post longer or shorter chapters. Please review. It's the little gray button down there!


	2. Breakfast

Chapter 2 

STACIE'S POV

My name is Stacie or Stacey, whichever you prefer. (A/N I will be writing both) I am a protector and proud of it. I am Harry Potter's twin. (A/N I have to tell you a brief biography or you won't understand her.) When I was 2 months old I poofed, which is different than apparate, to 6 month old Oliver Wood's house. Then when I was 11 I was sent on a mission to grow up with James Potter and Lily Evans and befriend them. That is what I am doing now. But now and then I poof off and visit the 1995 Gryffindor Quitditch team. Also sometimes I take over Potions class.

I was talking to the boys about the latest prank.

" So, is this one big prank on the Sly…" Sophie, Yumi, and Lily cut him short.

" How do we look?" Lily asked.

Yumi was wearing a tank top this light yellow. Her pants were blue jeans with yellow daffodils with her black high-heeled boots. Her hair was in 2 braids. She wasn't wearing any make-up. 'There are for old people.' She wasn't wearing jewelry. Sophie, the tomboy, was wearing jeans and a gray hoodie that said Chudley Cannons with sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail. Lily was wearing a light blue strapless shirt. Over that was a lavender light jacket. "I get cold easily," she explained. She was wearing a lavender mini skirt. She was wearing ankle boots that matched her light blue shirt. Lily's red silky hair was down. She was wearing large silver hoop earrings with matching necklace.

" Wow!" was the first the boys could get through their lips.

" Hey! You can wear real clothes! **And** **didn't** **tell** **me!" **I was screaming now. The entire hall was looking. " **And **I have to wear this frickin' itchy skirt!"

" We're sorry," the girls timidly.

"It's O.k." I poofed back seconds later wearing a knee length jeans material skirt with a whitish tank top. Over my tank top was a jean jacket. I was wearing black knee high boots. My purple hair, which I can change to either auburn or black by just rubbing it, was in a ponytail with 1 black streak hanging down. I had also put on my hoop earrings like Lilly. On my ring finger was a ring. The Great Hall was staring at me.

"Are you engaged?" Sirius

"Oh!" I said in between fits of laughter. "That is my protector ring bird brain, but…"

"Ohhh…" Sirius had turned bright red.

"Peoples, peoples, peoples, get back to eating!" There was a rummage for silverware.


End file.
